As vehicles, there is known a so-called hybrid vehicle which includes an engine and a motor generator (motor) other than the engine as drive sources and improves fuel efficiency (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 9-74605).
The hybrid vehicle outputs power generated from the engine and the motor generator to a drive shaft through a power transmitting mechanism.
In the hybrid vehicle, a battery input limit value is calculated based on the state of the battery as an electricity storing means, and a regeneration torque upper-limit value (maximum regeneration torque) is determined by dividing the calculated input limit value by the motor rotation speed of the motor generator. Accordingly, it is possible to prevent the power from being charged by the battery input limit value or more during the regeneration brake operation, and to prevent degradation of the battery.